Wireless charging is an appealing technology because it allows you to charge your smartphone without the use of Universal Serial Bus (USB) plugs. Just place the smartphone on a wireless charger and it will start charging. Of course, the wireless charger itself must still be plugged into the wall. Wireless charging is more accurately described as “inductive charging” because it uses magnetic induction. The short explanation is that it uses magnetism to transmit energy. The current coming from the wall power outlet moves through the wire in the wireless charger, creating a magnetic field. The magnetic field creates a current in the coil inside the device. This coil is connected to the battery and the current charges the battery. Devices must have the appropriate hardware in them to support wireless charging—a device without the appropriate coil can't charge wirelessly.
Wireless chargers emit an alternating current via a transmitter coil, which then induces a voltage in the receiver coil found in the device. Qi (pronounced “chee”) wireless charging pads are capable of charging smartphones, tablets, Bluetooth® headsets, cameras and portable power packs. However, to wirelessly charge a mobile device, one requires a wireless charging pad. To date, a mobile device or smart phone cannot charge itself wirelessly. The current invention seeks to solve this problem.
The average life span of a cell phone battery is from 400 to 500 charge cycles. That means the average battery lasts from one to two years. A decrease in the duration of the battery's lifespan between charge cycles indicates that the battery should be replaced. Lithium ion batteries usually maintain their full capacity for most of their lifetimes, and then die suddenly. Using a mobile device or smart phone frequently means battery power must be optimized and maximized. A use of a mobile device or other computing device can maximize battery power by limiting the number of charges. Charging a phone when it is at half power, as opposed to a phone with depleted power, trains a battery to hold only half of a charge. If possible, one should only charge the phone when its power has been completely depleted. Thus, there is a need for a battery that can maximize the amount of time one can use a device without having to consistently be charging the battery.
The two most common types of mobile device batteries are nickel cadmium (NiCd) and lithium ion (Li-ION) batteries. Nickel cadmium batteries are low maintenance batteries with a high performance rate, which means they can sustain normal power until the battery is nearly exhausted. Lithium ion batteries have twice the energy of nickel cadmium batteries, and they are 33 percent lighter. The main difference between lithium and lithium ion batteries is that lithium batteries are a primary cell and lithium ion batteries are secondary cells. The term primary cell refers to cells that must be discarded after one use. Secondary cell is a term that refers to a battery's ability to be recharged. Thus lithium ion batteries are most attractive to mobile devices as well as other computing devices. Lithium ion batteries can be charged several times before becoming ineffective. Lithium ion batteries use a number of other materials to form their anode. The success of a battery also depends on the temperature of the battery. Extreme temperatures may hurt battery life. This includes extreme hot or extreme cold. Thus, there is a need for a battery, that affected by temperature in a positive way, and that can be charged wirelessly and with longevity.
Review of Related Technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,350,520 teaches a system and method for a self-charging battery cell in which beta emissions from a Strontium-90 source are obtained by a sensor device and converted into electric energy. In embodiments, a scintillation device is used to intake emissions from a Strontium-90 source, and consequently emit a light or plurality of light flashes. A sensor device, e.g., a photodiode, is utilized to convert the light or plurality of light flashes into electric voltage, current and/or energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,910,235 discloses a lithium battery which includes a lithium battery body, and a generating device; the generating device is fitted on one side of the lithium battery body, and it includes a motive power mechanism, and a magnetic line of force cutting mechanism; the magnetic line of force cutting mechanism is connected to wires connected to inside of the lithium battery body; the motive power mechanism has a magnetic element therein, which will move so as to cause the magnetic line of force cutting mechanism to produce an induced current to charge the lithium battery body the when the lithium battery is manually moved.
United States Patent Publication No. 20130227694 discloses a mobile device charging station configured to analyze, measure and respond to/correct the state of a mobile device. The charging station can employ an embedded cryptographic subsystem that can make use of anti-tamper/tamper evident techniques to protect stored firmware images/cryptographic material.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2015027128 discloses a system for charging a personal electronic device (“PED”). The system includes a power storage module (or “portable power source”) including a magnetic transfer module, a charging module, and a storage module. The power storage module wirelessly transfers power to the PED via a device interface module, to power a device charging module in the PED.
Chinese Patent No. CN103296721 teaches a mobile phone charging software which comprises a charging unit, a detecting unit and a protecting unit. The charging unit is used for charging an intelligent mobile phone and is connected with a mobile phone charging interface, the detecting unit comprises a current detecting subunit, a temperature detecting subunit and a voltage detecting subunit, the protecting unit comprises a power-off protecting subunit, and the detecting unit is connected with the charging unit and the protecting unit. The mobile phone charging software has the advantages that the safety degree of a battery charging procedure is increased, the charging efficiency is improved, a battery is protected in the charging procedure, and the service life of the battery is prolonged.
Chinese Patent No. CN 103296721 discloses a mobile phone charging software which comprises a charging unit, a detecting unit and a protecting unit. The charging unit is used for charging an intelligent mobile phone and is connected with a mobile phone charging interface, the detecting unit comprises a current detecting subunit, a temperature detecting subunit and a voltage detecting subunit, the protecting unit comprises a power-off protecting subunit, and the detecting unit is connected with the charging unit and the protecting unit. The mobile phone charging software has the advantages that the safety degree of a battery charging procedure is increased, the charging efficiency is improved, a battery is protected in the charging procedure, and the service life of the battery is prolonged.
United States Patent Publication No. 20130026982 teaches a battery charging device, method and system are disclosed for wirelessly charging a battery. A transmitter can transmit an RF wireless power signal to a battery charging device, and a receiver within the battery charging device can receive the RF wireless power signal. The battery charging device can thereafter transfer the received RF wireless power signal to a battery receiving portion to charge the battery. In an embodiment, the RF wireless power signal is transferred at a frequency of about 13.56 MHz to overcome wave shadowing. A battery recharging feedback control circuit can optionally be applied in combination with the battery charging device and can monitor a power quantity of the RF wireless power signal.
Various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present invention. Such devices fail to provide a device that is optimized for charging a battery through thermal heat energy captured by solar panels built into the device's battery. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below, and will be described in more detail herein.